godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andika CL atmadja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:TmKratos.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KratosGodofWar (talk) 11:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey Andika...I was wondering if the admin is currently active, or are we just on our own? --Fragment -Animus- 14:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) i don't know about admin here,but you can edit its up to you *MEDUSA* 07:33, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Picture size voting is over...check the results for reference :> --Fragment -Animus- 19:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hey there, if you want I made this wiki a chatroom for us editors to discuss stuffs...im usually on so check it out :> http://webchat.xertion.org/?channels=GOWiki&uio=MT1mYWxzZSY3PXRydWUmOT0xNjA7c --Fragment -Animus- 16:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) OK it's great, you can do it . *MEDUSA* 15:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Andika, if you want a can make you a signature (similar to mine)...just let me know what you want--Fragment -Animus- 01:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) User:Omega Shenron Vs Bills can you vote in my profile cant you vote on all my polls and not just one vote on polls for the last time Multiplayer: new pages I have thought about it too, and it looks like a good idea. Since we have pages for the weapons, it is logical to create pages for the magic, relics and items. But two things: *Items that have been featured in previous installments should get a section on those pages. *NO copy-paste. What is the use of creating a wikipage when we steal the article from another site. Rewrite the page of IGN or paraphrase it but we don't want to plagairize others' work. Belgiansparten (talk) 14:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) The Heavens, The Sea and the Underworld I don't see any good reason for a page about the Sea or the Heavens. #Both the Heavens and the Sea aren't visited in the God of War Series, as the Underworld has appeared in almost every game, only Ghost of Sparta and Ascension didn't feature the Underworld. #The Underworld is indeed the Domain of Hades, as are the Sea for Poseidon and The Heavens for Zeus but both have two other domains featured in the games. Hades is the Ruler of the Underworld, Poseidon is the Ruler of Atlantis and Zeus is the Ruler of Olympus. So there is no inequality to speak off. Don't make the pages, they aren't needed. PS: Sign your posts, it makes it easier for me to find out who wrote me. Belgiansparten (talk) 17:16, January 3, 2015 (UTC) So..... So you are a huge kratos fan? Beyonder (talk) 17:54, August 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent yeah, and god of war series fan too. *MEDUSA* 10:53, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Infobox I approve of the idea of the new infobox you presentd. When PS4 God of War comes out, we'll use it.Michael Morningstar (talk) 14:13, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Euryale's Atrium: Answer I haven't encounter this message, nor possess the collection edition of God of War & God of War II as I bought them for PS2, and so no reason to rebuy them... I can't find anything about this however, but if you have encounter this yourself or have a reliable source, you can add it to the page. If you could provide proof for it, that would be nice but seeing your long history on the wiki and the work you have done, I see no reason to doubt you.